


The Longest Summer

by orphan_account



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drugs, M/M, they ... happen. they exist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-08-20 01:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's going to be a hard summer for Connor Murphy- his family sucks, his friends are non-existent, and the only person he could've called one is gone. At the very least, he has a special someone to pull him through.trigger warnings: drugs, saucy bits





	1. Shrek'd

"I just feel like," Connor runs his fingers through his hair, "Like you're the only person I can talk to, you know?"

"Aye lad, it's not easy being... Like us," Shrek replies sympathetically.

A gentle breeze ripples through the grass, and Connor finds himself staring up at the stars, again. He lays down, sighing. Shrek leans over him and cups his face with a big, green hand, "You're thinking 'bout him again, right?"

"Jesus? I have, actually." Connor mumbles.

It's true, he'd been thinking about _him_ again- and not _him_ with a capital 'H'. Connor's thoughts had been practically consumed, these days, as if he were Frankenstein, caught in the feverish throes of creation with _him_ as his monster. Connor sighs again, and pulls Shrek closer. Their breaths, both equally bad, mingle as Connor stares up at the ogre. Looking into Shrek's big, dark eyes gives him a better buzz than any drug he's tried to date, and he knows the ogre must feel it too.

"Anyway, you should really be gettin' home, eh?" Shrek gets up, pulling Connor up along with him by the hood of his jacket.

"Right,"

"Stay safe, lad, n' stay outta my swamp!" Shrek calls as the boy walks off.

Connor laughs- a soft, genuine laugh that's become all too rare, "You too, Shrek."

The walk home is fine enough. It's a quiet night in the suburbs. No roaring parties, no yelling parents or screaming children, just the crickets, the wind rustling through the trees and Connor's heart still beating out of his chest. Larry's car is parked beside Zoe's in the driveway, quickly cutting through the night's sweet sense of ease. Connor opens the door carefully and slips inside.

"Connor," Larry says with paralyzing condemnation. He's been caught.

"Where were you?"

"Out,"

"Where?" Larry stresses.

"The park, with a friend- now get off my ass, okay?"

Connor pushes past Larry, running up the stairs and slamming the door. They would never understand him, so what's the point in trying? In his room, he cracks open the window and lights the joint that had been sitting on the sill. Band posters and bad B-movies plaster the walls, mostly covering up angst-fueled scrawls _("FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU" in black sharpie)_ and plastered scars of punches-gone-by. The breeze sends the corner of an X-Files poster fluttering, revealing a handwritten name: _Miguel_. He quickly tacks the corner back in place, before throwing himself onto the bed. Blunt in hand, Connor fishes a battered notebook from under his mattress and flicks on his lamp.

It was hard to see the space and not breath in old memories- the freckled, grinning boy, seemingly brimming with life, talking him into watching _The Killer Condom_ or listening to _Perfume Genius_. Connor tries to push those memories out of his mind, scrawling down

ᚈᚑᚇᚐᚔ ᚑᚐᚄ ᚄᚆᚔᚈ

Roughly translating to _"Today was shit"_, within the confines of available ogham characters. In the midst of the rough scribble, his time spent with Shrek that day comes back into Connor's mind.

ᚐᚂᚋᚑᚄᚈ

_Almost._

With that, Connor slams the notebook shut. He clicks off his reading lamp, opting to stare at the ceiling as he gets baked. _At least there's Shrek,_ he thinks as he closes his eyes, breathing in the smoke.

"CONNOR, WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE?!" Larry yells.

"UGH, _DAD!_ I'M BURNING INCENSE!" Connor yells back, and tries to settle back into the state of mind to actually get some sleep.

_At least there's Shrek._


	2. Sibling Spats

It's noon before Connor Murphy can even consider getting out of bed. Scrolling through his notifications, he almost goes back to sleep, until groggily uncovering a text from Zoe:

_I'm going out tonight. Please don't wreck anything while mom and dad are away etc._

... Right! Mom and dad.The two were going on a weekend long business trip, leaving the house all to the siblings. Again. It happens more often than either cares to throw a kegger for. With newfound energy, Connor hauls ass to the bathroom, which is for empty for once. He wanders out to look for Zoe, following the telltale strumming of the guitar to her room. There's a certain aggression to the way she strums the upbeat chords, humming atop them in a sort of bittersweet descant.

"What I'm hiding in my-"

"So, where are you going?" Connor asks, the toothbrush in his mouth muffling the question slightly.

"What?" The strumming stops and Connor takes the toothbrush out of his mouth.

"I said, where are you going?" he repeats, adding too sharply, "not that I give a shit, or anything,"

"Out,"

"That's my line, baby sis,"

"To a party- What does it matter?" Zoe asks, the frustration dripping from her voice.

"In case you end up dead in a ditch, dumbass."

"You know, the world isn't as terrible and scary as you say it is, asshole,"

Connor pauses, considering her words for about point 2 seconds until the pit in his stomach reminds him that the world is, in fact, out to get him, and that everything bad that could possibly happen surely will. 

As if to sate him, Zoe adds a quiet, "I'll be safe."

And that's that. They spend the rest of the day avoiding each other, which suits Connor just fine. She hogs the bathroom, he plays video games. You could almost mistake them for a normal family, until the second Zoe's car pulls out of the driveway.

Connor swings open the door with immense satisfaction, "Hey Shrek,"

"Hey there, Connor! How's it going?"

Shrek enters and the two start chatting it up.

"Alexa, play Wheezer's I'm a Believer," Connor orders. He knows the thing is really a government listening device, but he figures he'll make the best of it's hands free nature as he pulls together the ingredients for pot brownies. 

Shrek wraps his hands around Connor's waist, singing in his husky irish accent, "I thought love was only true in fairy tales,"

Soon enough, the two are dancing around the kitchen together in their socks, yelling the words to all their favourite songs. 

"Are you sure you know what you're doin' here?" Shrek asks, a grin creeping across his face.

Connor feigns shock, "What? Don't you trust me?"

The smoke detector starts going off.

"Fuck!"

As time sweetly pulls on, they make their way to the back yard, which is once again ensconced in cricket song. Connor's all consuming darkness seems to be momentarily held at arms-length, leaving only the warmth and relief of the night to accompany them. 

He lays on the grass, muttering a soft, "Do you ever think about... Life, and stuff?"

"You want to know what I think?" Shrek replies, his lips ghosting over Connor's neck as he speaks, "I think you're stoned out of your gourd, lad."

Connor chuckles, "True, true. I'm gonna go have a shower before it gets too late... Are you staying?"

"If you want,"

"I do," he smirks, getting to his feet.


	3. The Saucy Bits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi so this is the nsfw chapter. you're gonna have to bear with the tense shifts and typos because neither I or my cowriter have the strength to work on this any longer than we have. enjoy.

Shrek, laying naked on his bed like a giant, green cherub was not what Connor expected to see upon exiting the shower. However. God, was that what he saw. His eyes didn't know where to focus. They didn't know if they should be focusing at all. The towel that was wrapped around his hair came undone almost comically as he stopped himself from drooling. Christ. 

He gave a heavy sigh, eyes finally wandering over the absolute mass of Shrek. His own eyes,his ogrely features… and that…

that dick. He didn't know how to speak, but that wasn't a problem. Shrek gave a come hither motion with his big, meaty fingers. God, Connor wanted them in his mouth. He wanted those hands all fucking over him. 

He didn't dare close his eyes. All that would flash through them was fantasies. If he kept them open, maybe. Just maybe. They'd be real tonight.

He followed shreks finger like a stray puppy would follow the scent of a steak. He found himself kneeling on the bed beside the Not So Gentle Giant himself.

"Aye, Connor. Come get in my swamp,"

“Yes, sir,” Connor replied, climbing into Shrek’s lap and kissing the ogre passionately.

“Sir? Now ain’t that something,”

Connor nodded,eyes glazing over as he gingerly felt the other up. 

"Hasty, aren’tcha?" Shrek chuckled, snaking a hand around Connors waist. He held Connor nice and tight, palming him with his free hand.

Connor whimpered. "Sh,,Shrek this is,, is this really what you want?" He seemed unsure. He didn't think he was worth the ogre’s time. Especially not  _ this  _ kind of time.

His fingers curled into his own hair nervously as he awaited Shreks next move.

"Yeah,I know what I want, Connor" He spoke with the certainty of 1000 Shreks, his hand that was palming Connor before reaching around to caress his cheek.

"Ah,," Connor seemed to gasp for air, watching the others actions.

" well,,," Connor sighed as he lost all inhibition and just fuckin Went For It. He spit on his hand and wrapped it around shreks ,,,Huge fucking dong. That thing was going to tear him apart. Wow.

Not only had he never taken a big dick before, let alone any dick this Green, but he was also a fucking baby when it came to pain in sex. 

_ Wig. _

By the time the two were finished, morning birds began to sing.

“Birds,” Shrek drowsily remarks, drenched in sweat.

“It was the nightingale, and not the lark, that pierced the fearful hollow of thine ear,” Connor whispers back, managing to get a chuckle from the other. Wrapped in Shrek’s big, warm arms, he couldn’t help but feel perfectly secure.


	4. Sibling Spats Part 2

Zoe loiters around the kitchen aimlessly for a few minutes before stopping in her tracks, as if suddenly remembering a long lost train of thought, “Who was that trying to sneak out of the house?”

Connor chokes on his coffee, “Uh, what?”

“You know, big green guy, kind of clumsy…”

He rolls his eyes- a signal indicating ‘I’m not telling you shit’.

“Fine,” Zoe scoffs.

Connor snatches a granola bar from the fruit bowl in the middle of the table and gets up, heading for the door. He slams it behind him, perhaps a little too hard. However, the sound seems to fall damp on the heavy grey clouds above; the dark, uncaring wisps swallow up the sky. A sort of static fills the air as he makes his way into town. A crack. A roll of thunder. A timid patter on the sidewalk to accompany his footsteps, growing braver until he finds himself cowering in front of Target amid the deafening noise.

Connor pulls a blunt stashed in a ziplock bag from his pocket and lights it, looking out across the drenched parking lot.

There are crows huddled under the bus stop, their feathers tousled by great throes of wind- the same wind cutting through Connor’s hoodie like a knife and driving into his bones. The same wind giving the rain its slant as it pounds against the concrete. The water will be whisked away by sun and storm drain, just to fill up the clouds again and spit on mankind with the same ferocity as it has since the beginning of the earth itself.

Connor honestly can’t tell if he’s high or experiencing something genuinely impactful, but he accepts the feeling of transient content.

CONNOR: To whom do I owe this fleeting fancy? No man or god belongs to such content. Aye, but my love is greater than the greatest man or goodest god. My beloved, whose name I dare speaketh not, brings light to such a dreary sight, for without him-

_ JASON JEFFERSON enters. _

JASON: Such sweet words thy speaketh of your love! That’se gæy, ogre boy.

CONNOR: Whomstve the fucketh are you, insufferable wench?? Die

_ They fight _ .

Connor slams his boot into Jason’s gut one last time before running off. Ogre boy. That little shit called him ogre boy. But, how could he know? His relationship with Shrek was his best kept secret… unless…

“ZOE IM GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU I SWEAR TO GOD” Connor pounds on his sisters door.

Zoe swings open the door with a pissed off expression that quickly warps to shock. As quickly as it came, the shock leaves her face and she kicks back into neutral. “What the fuck?”

“Jason fucking Jefferson is the fuck! I knew you wouldn’t be able to keep your fucking mouth shut about Shrek, just like you ‘can’t help’ but tell dad about my every fucking movement, and how you ‘didn’t know’ he would yell at me for hurting myself, like shit, and you  _ wonder _ why I never fucking tell you anything anymore?!”

A moment of silence passes before Zoe blurts out, “Who’s Shrek?!”

“Don’t play fucking dumb with me- ‘big green guy, kind of clumsy’, ring any fucking bells?”

“I didn’t say shit about your gross hookup, asshole.”

“Well, fuck, then who did?!”

Zoe glances over the increasingly prominent scratches and bruises on her brothers face once more with her brow furrowed.

“Maybe someone else saw him leaving? I don’t know, just,” she sighs, “just leave me alone,”

He’s starting to feel like an asshole.

“Look, I’m sorry-“

“You know, someday you’re gonna really hurt yourself, Con.” Zoe states, her voice wavering ever-so-slightly. She leaves it at that, closing the door.


End file.
